


［橘农］燥1.0

by NINESJIU



Category: jn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINESJIU/pseuds/NINESJIU
Summary: 首发lofter





	［橘农］燥1.0

林彦俊点了一根万宝路，修长的手指夹着烟凑到嘴角，他看着床上被黑色眼罩蒙住眼睛，双手反绑在身后，在药效下软了身子不停喘息的男孩子——看上去刚成年吧，身上那股子奶气还没脱呢。

“给我送这个人，几个意思？”

“老大，那边的意思是…这孩子送您随便玩，那笔生意您就高抬贵手。”旁边身着黑色西服戴着墨镜的高大男子听到林彦俊说话立刻俯身。

“我看起来像喜欢玩小男生吗？”林彦俊觉得这件事太好笑了，但表面上还是一脸的冷峻严肃。

“哦，还下了药，畜牲哦？”

调笑的语气，林彦俊起身走到床边，细细观察起这份送给他的“礼物”。男孩子身高不矮，目测也有一米八多，不是瘦弱的类型，肌肉匀称，线条流畅，两条修长的腿蜷缩了起来，在媚药发作的情况下胸口急促地起伏着，浑身汗涔涔的，略小的嫩粉色的衬衣都紧紧贴在了身上。

像一只刚从水里捞上来的兔子。林彦俊不知道为什么突然这么想到。

环视了一下四周，果不其然，房间里所有人的视线都紧紧锁定在了床上，这香艳的画面实在令人无法转移视线。

“都滚出去，我自己处理这件事。”林彦俊不知道为什么，看到众人赤裸裸的视线突然就有些烦躁。

林彦俊到底不舍得年纪这么小的孩子受这种折磨，“那边”的手段他是知道的，这孩子不一定是从什么地方骗来的，送到他这里只有两条路可以走，一，他林彦俊收下这个礼物，给那边行个方便；二，他林彦俊不要这个礼物，那少年就要被带回去，不一定会受到怎么样非人的虐待。

可是他盯那笔生意很久了，也是着实不想放手，林彦俊叹了口气，总之先把人解开，再想想能不能偷偷放他逃跑吧。

“你能听清我说话吗？”

林彦俊拿下少年嘴里的口塞，解开了他的眼罩，对面的人面色潮红，湿漉漉挂着泪珠的下垂眼虚弱地撇了他一眼，又倔强地闭上了。林彦俊感觉自己的心跳漏了一拍，仿佛被什么东西挠了一下。

长得真他妈像未成年高中生。

“喂，小朋友，成年了吗你，”林彦俊忍不住拍了拍他的脸，嫩滑嫩滑的，“能不能动啦？帮你逃跑喔。”

“……我成年了。”适应了室内的灯光，少年睁开眼睛，里面浸满了情欲，却还有与之抗争的理智，“不是小朋友……”

“好，小朋友你能动吗？”

“我不知道……”男孩眼睛里涌上一丝惊恐，“你是谁……”

“林彦俊。”

“林彦俊是谁哦……”男孩小声嘟囔了一句，“我叫陈立农…”

林彦俊突然觉得有点好笑，他们两个马上就要分道扬镳了，还在这里玩什么初次见面互报姓名的游戏，他现在只想赶快摆脱这个麻烦，然后想想怎么“感谢”一下那边送他的这份大礼。

“反正都不重要了，我帮你解开绳子，你走吧，药效应该过一会就过了，看你还有理智的样子。”

林彦俊一边说一边坐在床边帮陈立农解开了系住纤细手腕的绳子，白嫩的手腕被勒出了红印，对比起来格外刺眼。

令林彦俊没想到的是，解开绳子以后陈立农活动了一下手腕，下一秒就缠上了他的身体。

“林彦俊，你身上好凉，好舒服哦。”

陈立农勾住林彦俊的脖子，将他带得倒在了床上，两条修长笔直的腿也顺势缠上了林彦俊的腰。他灼热的呼吸蹭过林彦俊的侧颈，滚烫的脸颊忍不住去磨蹭他身上冰凉的衣料。

“我真的好热，他们说这个药要解，只能和你……”

“和我什么？”林彦俊不知怎么不想推开他，温度略低的手抚上陈立农的背脊，顺着摩擦着他的后颈。

“我…我忘了…”陈立农委屈地小声说。

“忘了就不要知道了，赶快走吧，一会儿那边就会派人盯上这里了，你想跑也会被抓回去。”

林彦俊拍了拍他的背，陈立农嘴上说着自己是成年人，行为却像未成年的幼兽一样，遵循自己的欲望。不如他是不是不知道，这样暧昧地紧紧贴上一个男人，会有什么样的下场。

“不要……”陈立农下意识地拒绝了，他的本能告诉他，只有林彦俊可以帮他缓解身体这股奇怪的热流，“你帮我一下……”

陈立农扬起脖颈，吻上林彦俊的嘴角，力道就像饿极了的小动物，食肉的那种。他像是不知道接吻的方法，动作稚嫩又没有技巧，不得章法。

林彦俊动了动腿，下身也被陈立农紧紧缠住，自己的大腿上贴上了一个灼热的东西，悄悄地磨蹭着他的大腿，裤子的布料因为粘腻的水液都湿透了。

林彦俊故意用力顶了一下大腿，陈立农被顶得腰一软，猛地颤抖了一下，贴着他的耳朵发出了甜腻的呻吟声：“嗯唔……不要……”

“到底是要还是不要？”

林彦俊作势要推开他，陈立农立即惊慌失措地抱住了他。

“要……别走啦……”

沙哑性感的嗓音带着一点台湾撒娇的语气，林彦俊的理智瞬间被击破了。

去他妈的理智哦，他再不上了这个小骚兔他就不是正常男人了。

湿透的衬衣早就在磨蹭中蹭开了几个扣子，陈立农白嫩的胸膛就这样暴露在空气中，林彦俊低头顺势含住了一边的乳尖，陈立农的乳尖被柔软的口腔包裹，接触的地方传来触电一般的感觉，嘴角又忍不住溢出几声呻吟。

“他们给你身上抹了蜂蜜吗，怎么哪都是甜的。”

林彦俊抬起头，陈立农软软地哼了两声“彦俊”就又要亲上去，不满陈立农啃咬一样的吻，林彦俊舌尖撬开他的嘴角，伸入湿软的口腔色情地模拟着性交的动作戳弄着，直把人戳得头昏脑胀，眼角红红的，嘴角也流下透明的津液。

陈立农身下的裤子不知道什么时候早就被脱掉了，林彦俊一首抚上对方湿漉漉的性器撸动了几下，如愿听到了陈立农痛苦又欢愉的吸气声。

陈立农的股间早就是湿淋淋的了，林彦俊先是挤进一根手指，穴口就热情地吸吮起来，穴壁迫不及待地缠上了他的手指。

“你流了好多水…小屁股都湿漉漉的了。里面好湿好热…”林彦俊凑到陈立农耳边说着色情的话语，不住地舔吻着陈立农的侧颈和锁骨，留下一个又一个暧昧的红色印记。

“嗯…嗯啊…彦俊进来嘛…快点摸摸我…”现在林彦俊对陈立农来说就像沙漠干渴的旅人遇到的绿洲，他再也不要什么理智，而是顺应自己的本能渴求着对方的抚慰。

“怎么这么能发骚，别动…不然现在就插进去，插坏了我可不管。”林彦俊狠狠在陈立农的臀侧甩了一巴掌，白嫩的臀肉被打的颤抖起来。

“插坏了也没关系啦……”陈立农扭过头，沉浸在林彦俊带给他的快感中，仅仅闭上了双眼，他怕自己睁开眼就会看到自己淫乱地被玩弄的样子。

林彦俊被这句话激得红了眼，干脆三指捅进了后穴，陈立农不适地闷哼了一声，林彦俊也不管。手指粗暴地抽插起来，在穴壁四周戳弄，寻找陈立农的G点。

陈立农被林彦俊的手指插到颤抖，长腿几乎被推到胸前。在被戳到某块软肉的时候终于忍不住浪叫起来。

“呜…求你…那里不行啊…啊…”

林彦俊找对了地方，每次都用指尖狠狠磨过那个点。林彦俊太会按，初经人事的小孩根本受不了这个刺激，呻吟到上气不接下气，脸上挂满了因为剧烈的快感而流下的泪水，全部被林彦俊舔掉。

感觉到了，陈立农哼哼唧唧就想伸手套弄自己的性器，被林彦俊一把拍掉手：“不准你自己碰。”

“疼……”陈立农愣了一下，委屈地拉住林彦俊空着的那只手抚上自己的性器，“那彦俊帮我摸摸……”

“你真是……”

林彦俊抓住陈立农兴奋地吐着黏液的阴茎套弄，后穴的手指也不减力道，双重的刺激加上被下了药的敏感身体，陈立农哆嗦着达到了第一次高潮，精液一股一股射进了林彦俊的手心，后穴也涌出大量淫液，从穴口渗出。

林彦俊将陈立农射出的精液抹到了他又胀又红的乳头上，下身的手指也抽了出来，带出一大片淫水。

“爽了没？你现在还有机会逃跑。”林彦俊抽出床头的纸巾擦了擦手。

陈立农喘息着瘫在床上，眼神迷离，虽然高潮了，但是后穴传来的是又痒又热的空虚感，如果不被更大的东西填满，这种痛苦就一直折磨着他的神经，前面刚刚激烈射过一次的阴茎又颤颤巍巍站了起来。

于是林彦俊的腰就被陈立农的双臂缠住了，皮带被略微粗暴地扯开，粗大的性器被陈立农软软的小手掏出来，下一秒就被放进了又湿又软的口腔。

“嗯……你……”林彦俊被突然的快感激得说不出话，眼底涌上一丝惊讶。

这药效是多强？他感觉现在是陈立农快要把他强奸了吧？

奈何陈立农没有口交的经验，舔弄了一会就红着眼睛撒娇：“你太大了啦…含不下去…”

“下次再教你怎么舔，小骚兔。”林彦俊被陈立农天真又淫乱的样子勾引到忍不住了，但他实在也不想被陈立农舔到射，因为他现在就想插进陈立农后面的小骚穴。

来日方长，小孩糟糕的口交技术以后再调教就好。

顶开对方的双腿，林彦俊把龟头轻轻戳进穴口又拔出来，不紧不慢得，就是不肯给陈立农一个痛快。被折磨的小孩哪里是他的对手，被磨到带着哭腔撒娇喊他：“彦俊…哥哥…哥哥快进来，哥哥不要农农吗？”

“谁教你刚刚那么大胆地勾引我的？我不想肏你了。”林彦俊故意使坏，又捅进一半性器后利落得拔出，后穴的软肉全都缠上他的性器挽留，他也不心软。

“呜…我错了…彦俊你别这样了…我要你…”

林彦俊拉过陈立农的手握住自己的肉棒：“自己放进去。”

陈立农感觉手心的灼热突突地跳动着，他咽了口口水，试图轻轻地把硕大的性器塞进后穴，没想到塞了一半林彦俊却一个挺身全根没入，直直地捅了进去，顶得陈立农哭喘出声。

林彦俊不给他喘息的机会，整根拔出又狠狠插进去，插得又深又实。次次摩擦过那个带给陈立农致命快感的点，让陈立农爽得“彦俊”、“哥哥”不停乱喊，穴道又湿又滑，把他吸得紧紧实实的，让他想一辈子插在里面不拔出来。

“哥哥…啊啊…啊…好满…要被干坏了呜…”陈立农一手抚上小腹，都能感受到手下有粗大在肚子里面进进出出，他下意识羞耻地缩紧了后穴，迎来的是林彦俊一阵更猛烈的抽插。

小骚兔被插得身子软成一滩水，长腿勾着林彦俊的腰，就没有预兆的情况下又被插射了，这次甚至没有碰前面的性器。

“骚宝宝，你射了…”林彦俊摁住陈立农的腰肢，身下小孩射出的东西已经变得稀薄了，胸口和小腹全是黏糊糊的精液，脸上湿漉漉地全是眼泪，软软的手推着他的胸膛，呢喃着“不要了”。

让人想干的他下不来床。

事实他也这么做了。陈立农还没从前列腺高潮中缓过神来，沉浸在高潮的余韵里忍不住颤抖，结果林彦俊不放他缓神的机会，被高潮的小穴紧紧缠住了几秒，接着让陈立农跪趴在床上，立刻又开始了激烈的抽插，性器更是用了十分力道操弄到了前列腺，小穴被刺激得开始不停痉挛。

陈立农要被这吓人的快感逼疯了，哭着喊林彦俊：“彦俊…不行了…真的不行了…射不出来了…”

“你可以的，再高潮给我看看，农农…乖…”林彦俊舔吻上陈立农的后颈，手伸到他身前，一手搓弄涨红的乳头，一手抚慰着陈立农半软半硬的阴茎，把他带进新一轮的情欲深渊。

陈立农脸颊磨蹭着床单，生理性的泪水不停流下沾湿了床单，他有种预感，如果再射，射出来的就不是精液了，但是后穴传来的快感太强烈，他慢慢得又有了高潮的预感，小穴不受控制地痉挛起来，大量的淫水从交合处溢出，被剧烈的抽插摩擦成白色。

“呜…哥哥…求你…求你射给我…”

“射到农农小穴最里面好不好，给哥哥怀孩子好不好？”林彦俊从来不知道自己也能说出这么色情的话，但是今晚他感觉自己被陈立农勾引到不受控制了，下身的肉棒被小穴裹得紧紧的，也快要达到高潮。

“快射进来啦……”小孩哼哼唧唧地伸手到交合的地方揉弄林彦俊的两个囊袋。

林彦俊掐着陈立农的臀肉狠狠顶弄了几下，就埋进最深处射出了滚烫的精液，烫的小孩身体一抽一抽的，陈立农惊喘一声被又插到了一次高潮，身下的性器抽搐着射不出东西，林彦俊握住陈立农高潮中的性器快速撸动起来，一手按住他的腰不让他挣扎。

“不行！放开啊…唔…不可以…”陈立农只觉得头皮一阵发麻，性器终于不受控制地射出了淡黄色的液体，人生中第一次做爱，就被硬是搞到了射尿，陈立农边射边抽噎着，浑身都软了，瘫倒在一片狼藉的床上。

林彦俊把性器从后穴抽出来，龟头和穴口分开的时候还发出暧昧的声音，白色的黏液从穴口流出一些，陈立农的臀肉上也全是他抓出来的红印，各种红白对比刺激着他的视线。

怎么这么可爱，还想日。

林彦俊看了看陈立农被干到可怜巴巴喘不上气的样子，只能放下这个念头，叹了口气，安慰性地去亲小孩的眼角。

“不哭了，我们去清理一下好不好？”

床上的娇兔兔哼唧着撒娇不想起来，林彦俊没办法，只能伸手去抱。

这礼物他还是没忍住拆开吃了，而且吃的很满足，之后的每天晚上，他都会好好品尝的。

这小兔子以后就是他的东西了。林彦俊满意地想道。

/END


End file.
